


Boardwalk

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Coney Island, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Summer, boardwalk, klainesummerchallenge2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Summer Challenge.</p><p>Prompt #9: Boardwalk</p><p>For Blaine's graduation, everyone goes to Coney Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boardwalk

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/148222928530/boardwalk

Kurt and Blaine were walking down the pathway alongside the beach. The trip out to Coney Island had been preceded by Blaine’s graduation from NYU and the entire family had come out. Burt, Carole, Pam, and Cooper walked just ahead of the boys. Cooper was trying to talk his mother into going onto the roller coaster, and when she had declined, he started to work on getting Burt to go on it.

“Dad, don’t you dare!” Kurt shouted out just as Burt was about to answer.

“Oh come on, Kurt,” Cooper whined. 

“Not with his heart,” Kurt said, standing his ground.

Blaine saw his brother open his mouth to argue and decided it would be best to interfere. “Cooper, no. Burt’s had a heart attack. I’m agreeing with Kurt on this one. I’ll go with you, and Kurt might go with us if you ask him nicely.”

Cooper turned to Kurt, and tried to give him his most polite and slightly apologetic look that he could muster up. “Please?”

Kurt laughed loudly at Cooper’s attempted. “Sure. I’ll go.” 

Cooper took off running towards the coaster with Blaine and Kurt not very far behind him.

Ten minutes later, Kurt, Blaine, and Cooper all returned to where their parents were all waiting on them.

“Remind me to never go on another roller coaster with him,” Kurt said to no one in particular when they had finally reached the rest of their group. 

“What happened?” Burt said chuckling at the fact that Cooper still had a death grip on Blaine’s arm.

Blaine pried Cooper’s hand off of his arm and turned to look him in the eye. “Why did you want to go on it if you’re still terrified of roller coasters?”

“I didn’t think I still was,” Cooper said, voice shaky.

“He screamed in terror the entire time, Dad, to answer your question,” Kurt said. “I swear I’m deaf in my right ear. I sat in the car right in front of them. Cooper apparently tried to crawl into Blaine’s lap which put him right next to my ear.”

Cooper had unconsciously grabbed Blaine’s arm again. Blaine gave his mother a look, and Pam had approached her sons and pulled Cooper off of Blaine once more. 

“Come on, sweetie,” she said as Cooper let go of Blaine. “No more roller coasters for you.”

“Why don’t we go get a bite to eat?” Carole suggested. 

“Yes,” Blaine agreed. “Food. Far away from the roller coaster so Coop will calm the hell down.”

They found a small pizzeria, and took some time to eat lunch as a family. Burt paid for lunch for everyone, claiming it to be a graduation present for Blaine that everyone got to benefit from. Pam had tried to argue with Burt, but he wasn’t having it, and slipped his credit card to the waitress before Pam had a chance to tell her anything. 

After they left the pizzeria, they continued down the boardwalk, looking around at the shops around and trying to decide what it was that they wanted to do next. 

“Let’s go on,” Cooper began.

“No, Coop,” Blaine interrupted. “I’m not going on anything else with you.”

“What about the ferris wheel?” Burt suggested to Blaine. “You and Kurt can go on one car by yourselves, and the rest of us will go in a different one.”

“That I will agree to,” Blaine said. 

When they had reached the ferris wheel, Blaine chuckled as he watched his brother get inside a blue car. He and Kurt climbed into one of the white ones, and sat in silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Should we have told him that the blue and red ones swing?” Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. “No. He should have looked up at the thing before climbing on to that one.

Just then they heard Cooper scream. Both Kurt and Blaine began laughing hysterically. 

“Well, I think Cooper may be permanently scarred for life and will never come back here,” Blaine said between bouts of laughter. 

Kurt was laughing so hard that he was tearing up. “Maybe that’ll mean that he’ll stop randomly showing up at our apartment.”

“I hope so. So, this has been a nice day overall,” Blaine said. “Aside from the death grip that Coop had on me during and after the roller coaster, it’s been a great day.”

“I’m glad,” Kurt said, intertwining his fingers with Blaine’s. “It was supposed to be a day for you since you just graduated from NYU. Between me, my parents, and your mom, we’ve tried keeping Cooper from making it about him.”

“So that would be why he’s acting like a small child instead of an adult,” Blaine chuckled. “But seriously, this had been one of the greatest graduation presents ever. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kurt smiled. “Now, how about we go watch the sunset after dinner? I heard the sunset here can be pretty beautiful. And I wanted to see what you wanted to do without your brother putting his two cents in.”

“You know,” Blaine said, resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder, “the sunset sounds perfect.”

When they disembarked from the ferris wheel, Cooper was shaking and gripping his mother so tight that he was cutting off the circulation to her hand.

“Cooper, let go!” she said forcefully, causing Cooper to drop her arm.

“Why didn’t you tell me they swing?” Cooper said, glaring and Kurt and Blaine.

“Coop,” Blaine said, rolling his eyes, “look up. The red and blue ones swing. The white ones don’t. We got into the white one that you walked right by.”

“How come you didn’t go first?” Cooper asked.

Kurt tried hard not to chuckle. “You ran ahead like a five-year-old. Now quit trying to blame us and come on. We want to go get dinner and then watch the sunset. No more rides.”

Cooper immediately relaxed at the thought of no more rides and followed Kurt and Blaine as Blaine picked out a restaurant to grab dinner. The family sat around the table laughing and joking, as they ate. Soon, they had finished dinner and all walked down the boardwalk towards the pier to watch the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/148222928530/boardwalk


End file.
